Terrance Laufeyson
Terrance, or Terry for short, is the son of the Norse God of mischief and chaos Loki and a young human woman, whose name is yet to be revealed. As such, he is 1/3 human, 1/3 Jotun, and 1/3 God. He is barely fifteen years old and was a sophomore in his former high school. Since he is not an einherjar, he goes to Camp Half-Blood alongside his second cousin, Blitz Odinson, who he enjoys sparring with. Appearance Although Terrance has the power to take any form he wants, his true form stands at about 5'04", with a thin shape, but a rather fit stomach and back areas, where some muscles are quite prominent. He has piercing green eyes and unkempt jet-black hair, just like his father. He has no facial hair on him, adding to his youthful appearance, as well as thin eyebrows. On another note, he wears glasses and has earrings with emerald studs. Personality Terrance is very mischievous and is at times disobedient to any higher authority, caring little about rules and just generally does what he wants. He loves to scare and play pranks on people, and is regarded as unpredictable, doing very unstable things just to see the reactions, like opening Pandora's Box. Also like his father, Terrance is manipulative and clever, and usually snakes his way out of certain situations when he gets the chance. But he isn't a bad kid; he does care deeply about those close to him. He can be immature sometimes, though. He is known to give and take absurd actions, such as insulting Zeus, adding cat ears to Poseidon's Hippocampi, or drawing a smile on Hades' face while he is sleeping, and on top of it all, took and used Hermes' sandals to complete the tasks, angering nearly all of the Olympians. But he does listen to his blood-uncle Odin, if not reluctantly, and his cousins Thor, Tyr, and Baldur. When he plays video games, he is a huge "troll", and loves to anger other gamers. He also likes sparring with his peers. However, he cares so much for his friends and family, even the brethren whom he has never even met. He is a rather neat person, and he cannot stand disorganized, dirty, or messy things in his room. Terrance, despite his constant actions that are borderline insane, is surprisingly intelligent. Not only can he get a general summary of someone by being near them for a minute, but he has intricate problem-solving skills, and has matched an Athena demigod in a series of intellectual and strategic games. He enjoys insulting others as a game of his own, and has lightning-quick, effective wit. On a darker note, Terrance is also masochistic, and is shown to enjoy going through physical trauma. He is nonchalant about any injury inflicted on him, no matter how severe because he knows he could use his shapeshifting ability to heal, and the pain only excites him into battle. Baldur happily comments that this is due to his Norse blood. Biography Terrance Laufeyson was born on October 30th, also known as Mischief Night. He was raised by his biological mother and adopted father, which he has no memory of their names. Loki left Terrance in the mortal realm in fear that the other Aesir would think that a son of Loki should be exterminated, due to their experiences with Loki himself and his other monstrous children (Namely what they did to Narfi and Nari). Tyr, god of justice, however, believed that the boy was in a way quite different from his siblings, and just needed to be raised properly. So when Frost Giants found Terrance after following his Jotun signature and killed his adoptive parents, Tyr sent his brother Thor to save him, defeating the Frost Giants. He took the boy with him to Asgard, and began to tell him of his true heritage. Thor showed his father before him Odin, the ruler of Norse gods and the most powerful, and introduced Terrance. Through some thought and advice from his wife Frigg and Tyr himself, Odin agreed to have Thor keep the boy. Through the years, Terrance developed more and more powers, each stranger than the last, and began to develop a personality like his father's. However, when Odin wanted him to go into the mortal realm to participate in schools with humans, Terrance's new education was in the form of middle and high schools, which proved troublesome. Terrance was being expelled from these schools for all sorts of things, causing mayhem and irreplaceable damage, harassing other students in the form of mind-bending tricks and pranks, etc. Eventually, this got the Greek goddess of wisdom Athena's attention. At first she believed it was not her responsibility, as this was a Norse demigod, until Odin had actually invited her to his domain to talk with him, Mimir and Kvasir. So she told them that the mortal schools just were not working out, and advised for him to take Terrance to Camp Half-Blood, since he was not an einherjar, therefore unable to attend Hotel Valhalla. Seeing this as a new opportunity due to the other demigods, Odin took her thoughts under consideration and dismissed her back to Mount Olympus, home of the Greek gods. Terrance and Thor were told of Camp Half-Blood, and Thor was enthusiastic to the idea. Terrance just saw this as a new chance to raise hell, and was thus happy too. Thor personally took Terrance to Camp Half-Blood, and made him promise not to cause any further trouble. Demigod Powers As a demigod of mischief, as well as part Jotun, Terrance is capable of many things; Giant Strength: As a demi-Jotun/god, he possesses tremendous physical strength at a scale where he can hold his own against children of Ares on pure power alone. He is even able to stagger Blitz, who is the son of the strongest god. Jotun Durability: On a casual level, he can withstand being thrown through brick buildings and slammed several meters down into concrete with only a few scratches. With his guard up, he is capable of taking multiple hard punches from Blitz and Kaiden Odinson, sons of stronger Aesir gods who are capable of killing top-tier monsters and destroying entire city blocks. Enhanced Shape-Shifting: Terrance can take the form of anyone or anything he can think of down to the molecular level, to the point where he has regeneration abilities to heal just by changing shape. Illusion-Casting: He can cast realistic illusions and visual tricks. These can deceive someone or something into seeing events or things that are not actually there physically. Magical Prowess and Mystiokinesis: Being a son of Loki and from education from Asgard, Terrance possesses quite a bit of knowledge and skill in the field of magic, though still not up to par with his father. Along with being able to fire energy projectiles and summon force fields, he has four main spells which include: * Placement of Utgardaloki: '''This spell allows Terrance to switch the positions of two objects that are relatively the same size without contact such as an apple and a soul or even two beings about the same size. He has used this spell to escape a headlock from Kaiden (that almost snapped his neck) and switch places, countering Kaiden and placing him in a choke-hold. * '''Helheim's Flamethrower: Although not complete pyrokinesis, let alone hellfire, this spell Terrance to release large blasts of blue fire out of his palm and can combust anything he touches. However, when activating this spell, he must keep the flames in front of him or away from the rest of his body, as he can still be harmed by its extreme temperatures. * Magic Reflect: This spell enables Terrance to reflect magical attacks aimed at him back at the enemy, but with more than double the power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger Terrance's reflected power becomes. However, there are also many drawbacks to Magic Reflect: Terrance cannot initiate any attacks himself, and he would not be able to reflect attacks if the opponent does not allow him to read the nature and timing of their attacks. * Magic Delete: Using all of his magic ability, Terrance can temporarily shut down potential usage of a target's magic or deactivate an enemy spell. Yet, Terrance cannot use this spell more than once in succession, and requires time to recharge his own magic afterwards. Charmspeak: One of his most potent abilities, he can use this type of hypnotism or persuasion in which it allows him to convince someone else to do or get whatever they want, and even cause a certain attraction towards him. Invisibility: He can turn invisible at will and back. Intangibility: He can phase through solid objects and can allow objects can phase through him. In short, he can be untouchable if he wants to be. However, he can only maintain this state with utmost concentration. Asgardian Prowess: Being an Aesir descendant, he is stronger and faster in Asgard than he is anywhere else, and his magic becomes even more potent. Note: These are just the abilities he has been sighted using. Being a son of Loki, Terrance holds a massive amount of potential, and may develop more abilities in the future. Weaknesses Mystical Metals: The only thing known to kill gods and demigods, it is very possible it can kill Terrance too. Naivety: Terrance can be childish sometimes, and is arguably naive despite his general intelligence. Boredom: Just like his father Loki, Terrance easily grows bored, and needs projects constantly, new things to learn, in order to distract him. He can also be easily distracted from matters at hand by more interesting things coming along. Taunting Nature: Terrance has a bad habit of not taking his fights seriously for most of the time, and often holds back. This has proved dangerous, such as when he underestimated Kaiden upon their first encounter, and the latter brought Terrance down with a single hit. Signature Weapon and Fighting Style Usually, Terrance uses his sharp wit and intelligence, as well as manipulation, to get out of trouble, but when force is needed, he does have a weapon, called "Mitternacht" (German for "midnight"), which is an enchanted four-sectioned ornate staff or nunchaku that enhances his powers, forged from the darkest depths of Svartalfheim. In conjunction to possessing the ability to enhance Terrance's trickster powers and making his illusions physical, it has has the magic ability to swiftly grab hold of an object and pull it towards him, seemingly bypassing any obstructions. He also coats the sharp ends of Mitternacht with a mixture of Ovatoxin-A/Baeocystin, together making a powerful liquid neurotoxin that produces frightening hallucinations that the target's body reacts as real. This is also a potent and effective compensation in case his black magic-caused illusions do not work. Although it is modified enough to be non-lethal, long periods of time (up to 45 minutes) without treatment will cause the hallucinations to increase to maximum intensity, which may harm the body by attacking the nervous system, resulting in excruciating convulsions, and in extreme cases, respiratory paralysis. There are sharp, shark tooth-like barbs on the ends of Mitternacht, which is coated in the neurotoxin. Once it hits a target, the barbs will not want to let go, thus allowing more venom to slip into the bloodstream, and if it does come out, it is going to take a lot of what was attached to with it. This is also used to snatch objects from a distance and pull them towards the user. Only those of Norse descent can effectively lift or wield this weapon in any way, regardless of strength level. He does not use this weapon unless he's serious as well. He relies on a combination of awareness of surroundings, usage of his magic, flexibility and speed, and aggressive, blinding-fast slashing attacks to gain an edge. He has also learned firsthand to intuitively read others' body language, allowing him to anticipate their actions and respond accordingly. However, if his opponent knows of his ability to predict attacks via muscle movement, he/she may be able to use it against him through misleading movements. Terrance also uses his magic in conjunction with his base fighting, such as illusions to trick his opponents, shapeshifting into multiple forms, etc. He learned all of this from his training in Asgard. He often uses his legs to kick outward in flexible fashions, such as over his shoulders like a scorpion sting, to catch his opponents off-guard. Skills Cooking: Terrance can cook and roast very well, and is noted to make some of the best pasta and garlic bread. Piano and Violin: When he feels peaceful, Terrance has complete mastery over the piano and violin. Wit and Manipulation: He is very cunning and clever, and is an excellent speaker, and he can successfully convince even the most stubborn people when he feels like it. He is a fast thinker and makes puns rather often. Combat: Having been trained by gods of war, he is a shockingly skilled combatant and can, under normal circumstances, end a duel on equal grounds with him on top in seconds. Art: He can draw and paint well, and has photographic memory. Pranking: He would not be a demigod of mischief if he did not have talent in the mayhem of the sort. He knows almost every trick, from those developed in the stone age to modern. He even makes his own tricks and often puts a twist on ones he's borrowing. Trivia * His character theme is "U.N.Owen Was Her? (Intense Symphonic Metal Remix)" by FalKKonE. (Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roOzchV0ovc) * Terrance has done several mind-blowing feats just for his own amusement. He has stolen Pandora's Box for his own amusement and added rabbit ears on each of Cerberus' heads at least twice, with the bonus of drawing a smile on Hades' face while he was sleeping. He has also placed a whoopie-cushion on the throne of Amaterasu, the japanese solar goddess. * He is of Italian, Swedish, Danish, Norwegian, and German heritage. * He has never met his other siblings. * He is pansexual in relationship preferences. * His favorite video games are Minecraft, Skyrim, God of War, and Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. * His favorite TV shows are RWBY and Seven Deadly Sins. * His room can only be described as strange; almost everything in it is either floating midair, or upside-down on the ceiling. * Although he usually uses his puns and wit as a source of humor, he does pull out the "Yo Mama" jokes every now and then. * Even though he isn't a brony, he does like the song "Discord" by The Living Tombstone. * His music tastes aren't very picky; he likes dubstep, rock, metal (especially symphonic metal), orchestra, and chopper-style rap. Category:Demigod Category:Norse Demigods Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Italian Category:Americans Category:Powerful Category:Protagonist Category:Magic Category:Single Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:15 years old Category:German Category:Danish Category:Norwegian Category:Swedish Category:Charmspeakers